Obstacles
by Akumanosaiainoko
Summary: Together me and Quorra are going to create a better place for people to live in. My name is Sam Flynn, and I am not trying to create a perfect world, I'm searching for the perfect answer that will reply to all questions, solve all problems and dissolve all misconceptions. Seem like a stupid conception to follow? Well, it's the only one i got. Rated M, PLOT, IC, TWT, WAFF SamXQuorra


**Hello there my darlings, haven't posted anything in a while, but i have been working on many new and my current stories.**

**i ADORE Tron legacy *^* who doesn't? ;} being a Quorra myself, and having my own Sam who is too lazy to RP Tron with me ¬¬ so im channeling my inner Quorra here! It's not going to just be about sex like most of my stories are about, this actually plans to have plot. Okay i said PLANS, so if it turns into smut, my bad, old habbits die hard ;)**

**Anyway! I think Quorra and Sam have a beautiful relationship~ totally legit!**

**Fuck this shiz better be canon ¬¬"**

**Rated M due to future sexual scenes and swearing. Probably just heterosexual sex, oral. You get the idea~**

**Okay guys well enjoy it, would love to hear your POV and any tips or idea you have, reviews are most welcome 3 no flames ((what is wrong with you poeple who do? ¬¬)), i don't own the characters or anything, all belongs to the oringinal owners and so on~ **

**Ja.**

Obstacles

Whenever you step into a new culture, a new country or any new stage in your life; you can't help but feel, even the slightest bit alien. Feeling out of touch, out of place. As if you don't belong. We all agree that this is normal to feel this way because you haven't adapted to the 'new world' yet.

However this wasn't just a change of house, or atmosphere, this was a whole new world.

The Grid to earth.

Organic matter rather that electric circuits, blood instead of black chunks of data, just to name two, the list goes on for miles. This was downgrading from one extreme to another.

I knew it would be strange for Quorra to suddenly have to fit into a new world and I wanted to help her go through it all. She would stick by my side, listen to everything that I taught her; take it in and learn. She was a very fast learner, probably one of many reasons why my father made her his apprentice. She would ponder over the simplistic features of day to day earth, and question why we did it. It was understandable at first, but my knowledge only stretches so far, after a while I would stop trying to answer questions such as 'Why are the pigments of a rainbow only cover seven colours?' I would either hand her Google or shrug answering that her guess was as good as mine.

She was moving down the chain of technology, so I wasn't surprised at the amount of questions she chucked at me. Although I had my fair amount of questions, I mean, when it came to technology she kicked my ass every time…even though her answers would be full of techy language and I'd just end up nodding to her. She would snigger to herself when I would have arguments with my laptop, and she laugh at it, telling me about a particular software only available in The Grid that would stop my problem. The structure and makeup of the most complex and high-tech equipment was effortless for her to understand. Although, it was amusing to watch her scowl at remote controls, wires and so on, as our technology and gadgets were mocking her with all the cables and buttons.

I remember when she first tried to use the tap in my apartment, she frowned at it, and experimentally waved her hand under the nozzle, when nothing happened, she tapped the circle in middle of the handle, when nothing happened again, her face screwed up unimpressed. I was leaning against the door as I watched her; I wanted to let her figure it out for herself. She bent over and looked closer at the handle. She snapped her fingers as she twisted it and grinned, happily as the water gushed over her slender fingers. She turned the handle back the same way it came from and looked around for somewhere to dry her hands. Seeing the towel and hesitantly reaching for it and wiping off the excess liquid.

Seeing her in the human world showed me how perfect she really was. You see, when she stayed over for the first night, she had rubbed her eyes and been shocked when her make-up had smudged onto her hand. I'm a guy, and I had to explain what make-up was and why women wore it. That will be something I won't forget. Besides, when I used a damn warm cloth to help her remove it all, none of the skin cover up came off, her skin was like porcelain. Even when her eyes were naked and pure, she still looked like Quorra, still looked beautiful.

It was things like that that would fascinate me about her. There was something about her that I couldn't get over, I would stare at her when she wasn't looking, check her out when she also wasn't looking… okay I sound like a stalker but everything she did drove me crazy. Her face, her laugh, her hair, her lips, her ticks; everything.

I knew I liked her. More than just a friend or someone who has saved your ass on numerous occasions. I wanted her to be my girlfriend, but man did I suck at expressing that. I failed at it in high school, and even that brief time in college. Yet this time was different. I was going to take care of Quorra, not because she's an ISO, and she is to be treasured, but because it's Quorra. I don't like what she is, I love who she is.

Humans have urges. Who doesn't masturbate? Anyone who says they don't is lying; male or female, you've touched yourself; and you've liked it. The secret pleasure that we all keep to ourselves. I've always thought I was good at hiding my libido, suppressing the want to have sex, but it's hard to do this when you have a damn sexy girl suddenly living in your apartment, who always forgets the lock on a bathroom door when showering, or when she bends over in a pair of leathers, and the fabric curves around her rear. Do you have any idea how hard it is to ride a Ducati and you have a girl leathered up behind you, gripping to your waist with her long slim fingers clinging to your jacket, while her thighs grip to your hips to stay firmly on the bike? It's hard… in both ways. Besides, every so often her legs would clench around you when the speed went beyond 40mph. I may have gone pumped the gas a few times… deliberately. Neither does it help when you find her dancing to herself in the kitchen to some Daft Punk, and hell that girl can move. Neither does it help when she pulls you to dance with her and she doesn't even know she's practically gridding herself against you.

I'm kind of stuck, kind of like using shitty WIFI, I can't tell her this because she'll either laugh, not understand or reject me, and I also don't want to tell her in case she stops doing all these things, and I would seriously miss waking up finding her in the kitchen in one of my old shirts and something frilly peaking out of the bottom whenever she lifted up her arms to reach something. That girl can pick good lingerie. Not sure how my dad would react if he knew I was checking out his 'gift' to humanity. Damn. Putting Quorra and her panties to one side, I needed to act fast; I had already noticed the looks she was receiving from other guys. Embarrassed to say it, but I was jealous. I've gotta stop avoiding my feelings, man up and make that ISO mine.


End file.
